


A Whisper

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marco is really bold in this story, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco pays visits to stressed out superiors to "destress" them. (If y'know what I mean)</p><p>Tonight he visits Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a really popular ship but I guess it's a good midnight snack kind of story, I tried to think this out, I know it's not going to get many kudos or comments but I guess I do it for the few people who want this! I love answering requests. <3
> 
> I wish you a beautiful February, if your new start in January turned out really shitty just know you can restart right now! Take a deep breath :)

Teens are supposed to find hobbies, hobbies are healthy, however the hobby Marco managed to pick up was relieving the stress of his superiors in discreet shameful ways. Luckily no one his age caught onto his undertakings.

Marco’s job was well known amongst the higher ups but no one dared outed him as the person behind the job otherwise the fun would be over—they knew that well. It started out with just a few people in the beginning just to feel how the business would be but now Marco kind of loved his new work.

He was doing a job for Levi when he caught wind of Erwin’s increased time spent inside his office, so when the clock crept up on 1am Marco ‘freshened up’ and made his way to Erwin’s office.

He knocked lightly on the door then listened closely.

“Who could that be at this hour?” Erwin muttered, “Come in,” his voice was strong.  

Marco twisted the knob opening the door enough to slip inside the room and shut the door completely afterwards twisting the lock tactfully, “sir,” Marco saluted beautifully.

“Bodt,” Erwin had a look of surprise, “are you aware of the time? You should be in the sleeping quarters.”

“Sir,” Marco had a small tight lipped smile showing respect to some extent, “we’re all blossoming and finding our place in this god forsaken world. It’s time we find our spots instead of wasting time.”

Erwin nodded as he listened, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair trying to fix it quietly, “and what spot are you going for?”

“Well,” Marco strode with grace to Erwin’s desk and just then Erwin took notice of Marco’s outfit, no straps, shoes instead of boots, his tight fitted uniform pants and his snug dress shirt with sleeves rolled up, “preferably my spot will be under you… or on top of you if you prefer.”

Erwin’s eyebrows shot up then it dawned on him, “so _you’re_ the dove I’ve heard so much whispering about,” his eyes wandered up and down Marco’s slender body again, “what brings you to _me_?”

Marco’s small laugh was adorably carefree, “I just heard about how stressful work has been for you lately,” he boldly stepped behind Erwin’s desk, the commander scooted his chair back just a bit, “I’m just concerned about your health,” his voice was soft as he turned himself around leaning over Erwin’s desk pretending to look at the laid out documents.

Erwin just stared at the ass presented to him, who would have ever guessed that Marco Bodt was the one who paid late night visits to commanders and captains. What good luck, Erwin shifted in his seat, as if that were the cue Marco’s ass plopped right down on Erwin’s thighs making the older man jump subtly.

Marco took his bottom lip between straight teeth as he moved his ass back onto his commanders’ bulge which he started to slowly grind against, “do you need a little help relieving some of that stress?” Marco’s back curved and his plump ass stopped moving, “… unless you’re more interested in dames?” his long legs were spread wide so he could sit comfortably on Erwin’s broad lap.

Erwin inhaled through his nose, he knew Marco could feel his cock hardening in his pants, his cock has been getting neglected for _weeks_.

Marco grinned to himself when he felt large hands firmly grasp his hips.

“ _Keep going_ ,” the deep voice behind him commanded.

“Yes, sir,” Marco responded as he started to work his ass against the now very obvious outline of Erwin’s cock.

The older man observed closely as his slight soldier worked on his lap, he definitely has noticed the beauty of Marco whenever they were in each other’s’ presence, the boy has been glowing even in their worst weeks. Maybe Marco is what he needed in his life.

Marco’s own cock was getting excited in his pants, Erwin usually seemed truly untouchable but now here Marco was blatantly grinding against him with intentions to fuck him, well, to get fucked by him. The teen ceased his actions then stood up speedily unbuttoning his shirt, as he worked on the buttons his commander turned him around so they were facing each other.

When Marco let his shirt fall to the ground Erwin’s hands were on his waist almost instantly, calloused fingers and palms ran over soft skin that hugged developing muscles, his touch specifically ran over bruised parts of his chest and sides, “if I knew you admired me like this I would’ve visited sooner,” Marco laughed lightly.

“And just who did you visit in the mean time?” Erwin only caught a few names the last month.

Marco shook his head as he started to undo his pants, “that’s confidential, sir,” he smiled at the annoyance on Erwin’s face. The air was thick when Marco was just down to his briefs that had a small wet spot on the front from his pre come, the teen dropped to his knees between Erwin’s spread ones, “I’ve always wondered about your cock,” Marco whispered as his slim hands ran over huge muscular thighs and over Erwin’s trapped erection.

Erwin’s jaw was tightly set as he waited with painful patience, as Marco unzipped his pants his cock was pressing out eagerly moving the zipper along, the teen popped the button and the large hidden cock was straining inside boxer briefs, “ooh,” Marco’s voice came out caramel smooth, “you’re really eager,” his plump lips pressed against the covered cock very gently, heat coiled more hard in Marco’s stomach when he felt Erwin’s cock twitch hard against his lips.

He couldn’t wait, he lost his virginity just a month earlier yet he felt like this was his very first time touching a man. He pulled the boxer briefs down watching as a huge meaty cock jumped out standing tall, swollen, and proud; Erwin really was massive in every way.  Marco shivered when he felt himself flush all the way down to his shoulders.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy…?” Erwin moved a little in his seat, his cock bobbed gently at the movements, Marco was still 16 years old after all—just half his own age.

Marco tilted his head back gazing up at Erwin with furrowed brows of anxiety, he was biting his lip again, he came in here all bold but now he melted back down to his actual age. Deciding not to say anything Marco’s eyes focused back on the large phallus that stood out from curled blond pubic hair.

Marco grabbed the hardened length giving a couple gentle tugs on velvety skin that had dense veins under it; Erwin’s size was exactly Marco’s type separate from Jean who was his own age.

Erwin’s focus narrowed when Marco’s mouth opened up revealing his pink shiny tongue that peaked out timidly.

The older man groaned faintly when Marco took in the tip of his cock. Marco closed his eyes breathing through his nose as he started bobbing his head only taking in a couple inches giving his saliva some time to roll out of his mouth, past shiny lips and down Erwin’s length. When it was well coated Marco dropped his head down as he skillfully relaxed his throat, the teen felt his commander instantly tense with a small jolt and a bit back groan.

With Erwin’s fingers in Marco’s hair the teen set a medium pace of continually deep throating his superior, the low guttural moans falling from above went straight to Marco’s burning hips that quivered. He was getting sexually frustrated; he wanted to desperately be bouncing on Erwin’s lap already.

A shocked moan fell from Marco’s lips when Erwin roughly used his hair to pull him off his cock, “s-sir,” Marco’s voice came out rather croaky.

“Prepare your ass, Bodt,” Erwin’s face expression became dark with lust, his cheeks fairly flushed, he pumped his saliva shiny cock and licked his lips as he leaned back in his char.

Marco held back a moan, the patch on the front of his briefs grew larger, the teen turned himself around hastily shoving his briefs down to his feet so he could kick them away, “i-it may come as a s-surprise… but I…” Marco pulled one of his fat ass cheeks aside, a little white cream oozed of his puckering hole, “…I stretched myself earlier.”

Erwin made a deep throaty noise in response, his cock seemed to get larger at the sight, “you’re truly something else, Bodt,” he stood up shoving his chair back with his legs, his massive size made Marco seem smaller and made the teen more submissive, “bend over,” his hand slapped Marco’s thigh abruptly and ran up to his ass. Marco jumped to the slap and whimpered as he positioned himself over Erwin’s desk forced to stare down at chicken scratch scribbles and classified documents that he could care less about currently.

Marco spread his feet apart a fraction for mare stability as his commander stepped closer, his body trembled when Erwin spread his ass cheeks apart, he knew Erwin was staring at his plenty used hole.

“ _Lovely_ ,” Erwin’s voice was deep and quiet, it was like Marco wasn’t supposed to hear.

Marco’s legs felt nearly unstable when the underside of Erwin’s heavy cock moved over his exposed hole slowly, he could feel the excess lotion smear, and his breath got stuck in his lungs when Erwin moved back now pressing the head of his still slippery cock against the relaxed ring of muscles. Marco’s moan drawled out so heavenly when Erwin started pushing himself in.

Erwin was pleasantly surprised with how tight Marco was and how easy it was to get inside of him, Marco’s insides shuddered around the large cock that breached his body and without warning the poor teen the older man cruelly thrusted the length of his swollen cock inside, pale and tanned skin slapped together.

Marco had to bite of his moan since it tried to come out as a scream, Marco’s grip was on the opposite edge of Erwin’s desk as his tears fell onto paperwork forever staining it, “ _f-fu..”_ the boy gasped, “ _E-Erwin_ ,” his voice was barely there as his mouth hung open in vast shock.

Erwin leaned down, his muscled chest pressed against Marco’s freckled back, Erwin’s lips brushed against the shell of Marco’s ear, “ ** _you came_** ,” his voice was so throatily low and ran deep into Marco’s bones.

Marco could barely register the fact that he did come on Erwin’s office floor before the commander’s hips started to heavily thrust his cock in and out of Marco’s clenching hole, the teen’s cries came out fluidly and dressed in submission, the teen was absolutely weak to Erwin.

Marco’s ass jiggled each time Erwin’s hips slapped against it harshly, the hard grip on his absolutely breakable hips keeping him from running away from such raw pleasure, the teen dug his teeth into his lower irritated lip. All Marco could do was hold on and let Erwin have his way.

Marco was slipping into a hazy state when Erwin suddenly pulled out of Marco, the teens’ hole gaped, Erwin pulled and shoved Marco getting the teen on his back spread out on his desk, “holy shit, look at you,” Erwin grinned wickedly, his shirt was unbuttoned down to the bottom of his chest, his hair tousled with some strands of hair clinging to his forehead, “you’re so sexy like this, Marco… all for me,” he shoved Marco’s legs open then let one rest over his shoulder as he held the other one.

Marco panted heavily, his body was burning and tingled with excitement and desire, he couldn’t trust himself to say anything, he just let happiness bubble in his chest from the praises.

“Absolutely fuckable,” Erwin lined his cock back up to Marco’s hole then thrusted in brutally, Marco’s back arched up instantly and his loud cries got stuck in his throat. Erwin’s grasps on Marco were truly hard and would surely bruise the boy, however he didn’t notice as he delivered repeatedly hefty thrust into the teen searching for his release. Secretly Erwin was holding back his orgasm not wanting this to end so soon.

Words dissolved in Marco’s mind as he was thoroughly being fucked by his admired superior, his hands were desperately trying to find purchase on the desk before he ended up just holding onto Erwin’s neck and broad shoulders.

Marco’s face scrunched up in pain and pleasure when Erwin’s cock pressed against his prostate, in the overdrive of pleasure words finally came together in his head, “ _kiss me,_ ” his voice came out higher than intended, “ _fucking kiss me!”_

Erwin’s eyebrows pressed together and not a moment too late Erwin dove down heatedly kissing Marco’s plump bitten lips and he drove himself as deep as possible when Marco came between them, the teens’ insides dance around Erwin’s enlarged cock encouraging release. Marco greedily drank in raspy moans when Erwin shuddered as he came loads inside his loyal soldier.

For hour long minutes Erwin just repeatedly kissed Marco as his hands ran over the humid skin of Marco’s touchable body, “you’re so incredible,” Erwin spoke into the kiss, maybe he was still feeling heated from sex but he knew he was going to become addicted to this body.

Marco was still red-faced as he clung onto his commander, the kisses he was receiving were so delicious, _“E-Erwin.”_

 Erwin inhaled deeply through his nose as he leaned back just a bit, “you’ve lost weight, take care of yourself,” he whispered then moved his kisses to Marco’s neck, “come back tomorrow for a physical.”

Marco felt Erwin smile against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> erosuuki.tumblr.com :)
> 
> im still embarassed by my mistakes in this so i'm sorry about that, it was kind of rushed since I was suddenly inspired, im going to bed now lmao
> 
> thank you for reading this and it's always beautiful to wake up to emails about comments on my stories <3 -hint hint-


End file.
